You Drew Your Heart So Close To Mine
by LonerGirl1012
Summary: The three caballeros are celebrating the day they became, well, the three three caballeros. On this special day, it might be the day that our two, favorite, latin birds will discover their feelings for one another.


You Drew Me Close To Your Heart _  
Disclaimer ~ Hey there people of planet Earth, if you're reading this right now, then yay, you've made it to my first oneshot. However, if you're looking in your fridge and see a dancing elephant, then congrats, you have either mental problems or under some sort of hallucinatiimg serrum. This is pretty much what's going on in the mind of our two, favorite, latin birds. Enjoy!  
_

Third P.O.V.

It was a fun day, indeed it was. Enjoying nothing but the beautiful cities and scenery, the music and dancing, and of course the beautiful senoritas. Right now, Donald is currently in the attention of said senoritas right now, the little wolf in duck's clothing. Jose was just observing the large, beautiful moon that towered over the gulf of Mexico in Tampico. They were visiting the beautiful city for the anniversary of when they became the three caballeros. There was a grand fiesta held in the townsquare where it was filled with music, dancing, and of course beautiful senoritas.

Oh yes, such a fun indeed.

As Jose gazed at large moon on the magic serape that floated a foot off the ground, Panchito noticed the brazilian parrot sitting alone, which didn't seem to be like Jose at all since he loved the attention, so he approached the parrot that sat on the serape to keep him company.

"Having fun amigo?" Panchito asks which caused Jose to quickly turn his head in surprise and noticed that it was just Panchito. He then turned his gaze back to the moon and answered Panchito's question.

"Oh yes, I'm just enjoying the peace and quiet of the night, and the moon above our heads," Jose says while continuing to be mesmerized by the moon's glowing form. Panchito follows Jose's gaze until his eyes layed upon the moon. It's full and pale surface gave out a soft glow that lit up the sky with its smaller cousins that helped lit the night sky. When he turned his gaze back too Jose, he began to truly take note of the parrot's appearance.

Jose's tropical green feathers layed softly against his body like a cloud above the land. His figure was slim and perfectly curved that seemed to fit perfectly against his suit jacket. His boater's hat was tipped near the back of his head so it didn't shadow over his hazel brown eyes. Those eyes were like two lakes of creamy brown coaco that can make you melt to the ground. Noticing this, something stirred inside of Panchito that made him feel warm. Jose looked beautiful, even more so than the senoritas that were fawning over Donald. Suddenly, Panchito was struck with realization at what his feelings were towards the brazilian parrot, but that isn't what he was feeling towards his closest amigo, right? But he knew that these feelings weren't fake, they seemed pretty real.

Panchito didn't want to leave his friend by himself, so with lots of nerves, he pulled himself up onto the serape until he sat right next to Jose. When Panchito did this, Jose began to blush a bright red, but luckily he tipped his head down so his mexican friend wouldn't notice. Their shoulders touched slightly that they could feel electricity spark through their bodies.

"Mind if I join you on your moon gazing?" Panchito asks in a soft tone, and Jose turns to face his friend, before a small and soft smile formed across his beak.

"Why of course my friend," Jose says before moving a tad bit closer to Panchito, but not too close to raise questioning from the mexican rooster, "it's always better when with a friend, am I right?"

Panchito feels a lump form in his throat, before giving a hum in agreement and relaxed him self into his friend, but maybe a friend who could be much more. As he and Jose gazed at the moon, sitting side by side in a comfortable silence, Panchito and Jose let out a silent thought that matched what was on their mind.

'You drew your heart so close to mine.'  
_

Disclaimer ~ Well there you go, that's when theh began to develop their feelings for one another. This fic relates to my current story, "The Three Caballeros : The Pursuit Of Desires", so in a way it's like a prequel. I hope you enjoyed it. See ya!


End file.
